deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Arbiters
Alien Arbiters is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Galactic Alliance. The team of Xeno-Knights from the mysterious planet fight for the honor of the Houses against the Syndrome Invaders and the evil Weiyan-Yutani Corporation from exploiting their heritage. Origins In the mysterious planet known as LVX-117 on the Xeno Galaxy, Leecharik was a squire for a knight of the House of Lenxiang and he had served him for good few years. But, he doesn't want to be a knight because of the responsibility and so much duty until the knight was accidentally killed and fled from the House as a squire but not a knight except he took the armor and two-bladed staff. This was his chance of his freedom. For years of his self-imposed exile, Leecharik travelled across the planet, adventuring his whole life of freedom while looking for some quests from city to city for days and fighting hostile factions from other planets seeking for resources though he's still a squire. On his way to another city through the jungle forest, he spotted the illegal site from the Black Cobra and foiled their illegal activity and freed those creatures before could be sold to the black market. Before he finished his remaining foes off, he was intervened by Kifra, the bounty hunter and the Xeno-Knight from the House of Kafran. Leecharik thanked for help and continued his journey to another city while Kifra was curious about his personality. Then, on the open desert wasteland, he spotted another Xeno-Knight but a mercenary knight named Zarog of the House of the Xeno-Exile, battling the marauders and Leecharik joined the fight but then during the fight, things went into haywire when Zarog interrupted his cool moves, viewed as disgust by Zarog himself, and shown to him of being a serious Xeno-Knight like himself. After the battle, Leecharik reacted by telling him that he was pretending a knight while he's still a squire and it shocked to Zarog, Kifra and Chorock of the House of Rockscale. And with that shocking and surprising truth, they brought Leecharik to Zarog's ship where he meets other Xeno-Knights like Kazer of the House of Razur, Heraldroc of the House of Roycell, Arekon of the House of Ironxen, Scorikus of the House of Scourgus, and Polkar of the House of Xenzard. After the explanation from Leecharik of why he don't want to become a knight, he was trained by his new friends, taught him to use his new skills as well his own by the book he wrote during his self-exile. After his training is completed, they set forth to the city of Ancheros where they've carried out their several jobs from contractors of each houses, disrupting the evil and illegal activities by the evil Weyian-Yutani Corporation and stopping the Black Cobra's terrorist activities as well battling the marauders and pirates. During their duty as the Xeno-Knight mercenaries, Leecharik was spotted by the members from his House and he's needed to return to them the most as well his fellow Xeno-Knights for their services. However, Leecharik refused to return to the House after that accident but it doesn't matter anymore and it wasn't his fault after all. Leecharik accept the request and travelled to the House of Lenxiang. At the House of Lenxiang, Leecharik and the Xeno-Knights were tasked to avert the alien slavers known as the Hexusians from Planet Hexus, one of the Syndrome Invaders' evil allies, and their conquest on the Colony X-043 where the refugees and the colonists were besieged by them. Their mission was to free the slaves and incite the revolt against the alien slavers, requested by Hexus's nemesis race known as the Thothians from Planet Thoth, but the only problem is that the slaves are the Siphorians and they won't listen to the Thothians but it may be listen to the Xeno-Knights if possible. As they were about to leave for their task, Leecharik is now officially knighted by the House but under one condition: he'll remain a squire but that doesn't changed that as he's known as the Squire-Knight of Lenxiang. Leecharik accepted the Xeno-Knight's title and begins their quest. At the Colony X-043, they've infiltrated through the underground tunnel and found the slaves at the prison. As they were about to incite the revolt, the slaves refused to fight because the Hexusians have their wife and children hostage and they'll be sacrificed for their evil god if they disobey their order. So the Xeno-Knights freed the hostages and disrupted their unholy ritual as well disabling their defense system. With the hostages are freed and safely escaped from the colony while the rest of the slaves now liberators joined the fight, the Xeno-Knights lead the revolt against the alien slavers. The revolt was a success as they've fought their way to secure the colony from storage facility to barracks to residential area to the headquarters. During the battle, their Aura was slowly to awaken as they're fighting for their good deeds as the Xeno-Knights and fighting for their heritage. Then they've reached their last stand at the plaza where the Hexusian leader was about to attempt to escape but the enemy leader was forced to fight rather than flee as cowards. Then suddenly, Leecharik's Aura is unlocked by his will and courage and honor and defeated the Hexusian leader in a single strike then forced the remaining enemy forces to surrender immediately until the Galactic Alliance intervene and secured the colony. After the battle is over, the Xeno-Knights were thanked by them and they're now part of the Galactic Alliance for their heroic deed as they continue their adventures. But as for Leecharik, his lifetime adventures for battle between good and evil has already begun. On December 23rd, 2012, the Xeno-Knights have joined forces with their fellow allies from the Galactic Alliance to battle against the Monarch Invaders and helped the Deadly Alliance to defeat the Monarchian Queen. After the defeat and the fall of the Monarch Empire, the Xeno-Knights were offered by the UN-GDI to join the UN Paranormal Division which they've accepted but they continue to reside their home planet in the Xeno-Galaxy. Team Members Leecharik The Xeno-Knight from the House of Lenxiang is the team leader and the Squire-Knight. He was a squire for the knight and he has been served him for years as long he won't to become a Xeno-Knight until his knight was accidentally killed and left the House in self-imposed exile with his armor and two-bladed staff but it wasn't his fault. After many years in exile, Leecharik became the Xeno-Knight as the Squire-Knight of Lenxiang. Zarog The Xeno-Knight from the House of the Xeno-Exiles who is the fiercest alien mercenary pirate and the second-in-command of the team. Zarog was once a member of the House of Xanos until he was discharged due to his arrogance and exiled from his clan then joined the House for pirates and mercenaries like himself. Stubborn, stern and serious character, Zarog fights for his pride without glory and fame as the Black Jack of Spades. Kifra The female Xeno-Knight from the House of Kafran is the bounty hunter of the team and the love interest of Leecharik. Trained as the Hunter class, Kifra hunts and takes down her bounty dead or alive for rewards then use it for donation of the House and her new clothes and ammunitions for her personal weapon. She's known as the Beauty Hunter. Chorock The hulking Xeno-Knight from the House of Rockscale is the boldest and strongest alien warrior of the team. Chorock is the humble and gentle alien knight who has the great heart of gold with honor who fights with his hammer but he can also his other heavy weapons like chain-gun and great sword if heavy force is the only solution but he will fight for the greater good from the small ones like children which he saved them from the marauders in the past. He's known as the Tower Titan of Justice. Kazer The Xeno-Knight from the House of Razur is the assassin of the team. Trained in the shadows, Kazer is one of the deadliest assassins in the House who has carried out his perfect assassinations which he has spent his short time of preparation with learning their movement and timing. After his tasks are finally carried out, Kazer is knighted and free to go as a mercenary assassin, taking contracts and bounties for money rewards. He's known as the Shadow Razor Blade. Heraldroc The Xeno-Knight from the House of Roycell is the all-around member of the team. Heraldroc was one of the royal guards, protecting the House Lord and Lady of Roycell from assassins hired by the Weiyan-Yutani Corporation. He defended the House for years and he never leaves his sight of his Lord and Lady. Now as the Xeno-Knight after his great services for the House, Heraldroc travels across the planet to seek anyone who needs protection from hostile factions. He's known as the Royal Tower Shield. Arekon The Xeno-Knight from the House of Ironaxe is the defensive member of the team. Arekon who defended the outpost from the marauders and Weiyen-Yutani Troopers and hold them off single-handedly for a long time while saving others until friendly reinforcements arrived. After his duty is complete, Arekon is free to go wherever he want to defend the innocents from evil force of Chaos. He's known as the Armor of Valor. Scorikus The Xeno-Knight from the House of Scourgus is the deadliest warrior of the team. Wielding his dual sword, Scorikus is one of the fierce alien warriors of the house, ambushing his foes in the scourged desert and hunting his fleeing prey; he never leaves his enemies on sight, even they escape from his wrath as long he has enough fighting spirit to keep until every foe is dead. Polkar The Xeno-Knight from the House of Xenzard is the team's Warlock class and rocket soldier. Polkar was trained well with magic and technology which he created his own style called Tech-Magic. Unfortunately, it already existed for eons. Along with his skills, he can translate any alien languages with his magic or tools on any occasion. He's known as the Tech-Magician Knight. Inspirations * Modeled after Arbiter's armor from Halo games and some armors from the anticipated video game, Destiny. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance